


Bellarke: Sneaking into your thoughts (and your bed)

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Cheating, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Bellamy is sick of fighting with his girlfriend and gets drunk with Murphy. He wakes up hours later to the reason of many misunderstandings between him and Echo.SMUT AHEAD!(Octavia is fine in this fic)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Bellarke: Sneaking into your thoughts (and your bed)

Bellamy Blake closed his eyes after a long day of planning their future in Sanctum and sickening fights with Echo that left him even more exhausted. This time though, it was more serious. It had started with the same questions about what had happened when Clarke Griffin came back to life, followed by a claim from her about ‘not telling the whole truth’.

However, he replied this time with a rough ‘It’s not my problem you don’t believe me’, provoking a chain of events that lead him to drink until drunk with Murphy, who attentively heard all his complaints before asking if he was sure nothing had happened between him and Clarke. 

“Why does every body keeps asking that?”

“Because you are obviously hiding something.”

Well. Yes. 

His lips against her cold ones were not something he would forget very soon. It was the closest he had been to her, but even Clarke didn’t need to know what he did to breath the air back into her. The way she tightly held him once she was alive, making his heart go wild, was also something he wouldn’t mention to anyone else. 

Octavia and Gabriel might as well not tell anyone. 

He looked at the wooden table they were leaning into as he replayed the images in his mind. 

“See? You can’t even deny it.”

“Maybe. But it was nothing important.” he decided to reply to the question hanging in the air since minutes ago.

“Come on. You can tell me. We both know how hopeless you were when we left her in Earth. It was obvious you loved her back then.” 

“She was my best friend.” he corrected Murphy, who chuckled before coughing. 

“Those lost puppy eyes said otherwise.” 

Bellamy stayed silent, considering to tell Murphy anything about that day. When he finally made his decision, his friend was looking at him as if he was tired of waiting and was about to change the subject. 

“It was nothing really. I just made her RCP and then she revived. We hugged.”

“Are you telling me that touching lips with the woman you’ve loved for years didn’t make you feel things?” 

“She was unconscious”.

“Still.”

He must have made a panicked face, because Murphy continued to laugh his ass off, mockingly, before patting his shoulder as telling him he was going to say something important. 

“It’s unfair what you’re doing to Echo. As much as you tell yourself you don’t have feelings for Clarke, you have. You can’t control that. If you break up with her, she would understand eventually.” 

Murphy left no long after that, leaving him to his own thoughts for hours and just now, at 3 in the morning, he was finally feeling tired enough to sleep, telling himself that as soon as he sees Echo again, he would tell her.

Even if Clarke didn’t want him at all. 

***

Bellamy woke up no long after closing his eyes because of a small weight settling on his legs. 

It was still dark and the air coming from the window of his room was cooler than before. He couldn’t see anything and fear started to threaten him. He was unable to move for a while. 

Then, he felt a small hand settling on his abdomen and a familiar scent came to his nostrils. The weight on his legs shifted and moved closer. 

“Bellamy” he heard a breathless voice he knew to well but never heard like that. 

“Clarke? What are you doing here?” Bellamy tried to search for the bed lamp interruptor but was stopped by her hand on his arm keeping him in place. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have come here” she said smoothly. 

Despite her attempt to stop him from moving, he sat and reached for the button nevertheless to properly talk to her but never expected to see what he saw once he did. 

His breath hitched when he came face to face to an embarrassed Clarke Griffin practically straddling his lap in nothing but her old tank top and underwear, looking down as if she was about to get reprimanded. 

Bellamy didn’t fail to notice her hard nipples perfectly adorning her top.

“I… may be a little drunk” she explained, locking eyes with him and actually pouting. 

His blood boiled under her when he saw that, but he couldn’t move, too shocked or to afraid to find out this wasn’t real. 

“I was talking to Raven and she offered some drinks and said some things that made sense to me…” her low voice, almost like a whisper, was accompanied by her hand falling from his bicep to the back of his hand, that was gripping the sheets under him. “So I came here to tell you and your door was open.” 

“Tell me what?” Bellamy whispered, entranced with all this scene while looking at her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide and her hair was a little tangled for some reason. He was feeling bold enough to push some strands of hair behind her ear. 

“But I thought that maybe… showing you was a better option…” she continued, lowering her voice even more when she placed a hand on his shoulder and settled her groin against his, effectively straddling him. 

He should congratulate himself later for remaining in control at that phase. This was crossing the limits they never dared to before and he needed to be completely sure that she really wanted this with him or it was just a side effect of the alcohol. 

But then she rolled her hips and he growled. Her lips were soon grazing his neck and she was about to run her tongue against it if it wasn’t for his lack of reaction and silence. 

“Don’t you want me?” she rasped. She sounded disappointed against his neck and when she looked back at him, retreating a little from him, he saw her eyes watering. 

He stopped her from going away by the wrist. Then, he placed his forehead against her, catching her intoxicating scent –a mix of her and arousal. He wanted to keep that memory burnt in his head.

“Tell me what.” he insisted, emphasizing the last word with a severe voice. “There are a lot of different reasons, Clarke…” he explained himself, lessening his grip on her wrist until he was just grazing her.

But she wasn’t replying. She made a lot of gestures, seeming like she wanted to say something but failing. It was so unlikely her it made him panic. By this time, he kept his hands to himself and was quietly expecting something horrible, trying to prepare for the hit. 

“I love you” he heard, almost like a whisper, and his eyes widened. 

Of all the things she could say now, drunk and horny as she was, it was the least he expected to hear. He could feel his heart beat in his ear when she bit her lips in embarrassment, not able to look at his eyes again. 

His hands moved automatically to her head, threaded his fingers into her hair and forced her back to him, crashing his lips against her, and it felt so wonderful. It was relieving to finally have the chance to do this, and to feel her react, pushing back and opening her mouth for him to taste her. 

It was full of want from the beginning. She was consuming him as much as he was consuming her, teeth crashing and tongues tangling frenetically against each other as they kissed. 

Time passed until she rolled her hips again, eliciting a growl from him against her mouth, followed by the tight grip of his arms on her lower back, keeping her there to show her how hard he was getting because of this. 

Bellamy ventured his lips to her neck, feeling drunk in her strong scent while licking down to her shoulder. She had her head tilted backwards as her hands explored his arms and chest with clumsiness due to desperation. Her hips moved faster on him now and the gasp she let out when he bit her was enough to make him leave her neck and cup her heavy breasts covered by her tank top. 

She pulled it off in one move that left her exposed to him. His eyes travelled down before a heavy and animalistic growl escaped him. 

His mind ran back to the ogling glares of the camp when it came to this asset of her, and the way stupid Finn would look at them constantly and shamelessly. However, seeing her like this was something he could not compare to his imagination: she was beyond gorgeous, and now she was sharing this part of her with him.

Bellamy worshipped her, gently cupping her while kissing the end of her throat, only to keep lowering his ministrations until he was at her chest, where he could feel her erratic heartbeat before his lips made contact with her skin. 

Clarke’s breath hitched as her hands searched for purchase on his shoulders when he closed his lips around one nipple. Her nails dug into his skin when he lightly sucked, but for the next one she was more prepared, and tried to remain quiet while her nails still grazed him. 

With both of her hands now on his chest, she pushed him back on the bed only to nip at his neck and pull his t-shirt upwards, kissing every inch of skin she could find. He should have known she would be like this: eager and dominant. Her tongue would follow her kisses while her small hands would grab him and tease him until the tent in his boxers was unbearable. 

When she bit his hip and her fingers played with his pubic hair, Bellamy’s hand went directly to her hair for purchase, lamely lifting his hips to beg for her touch. 

“I always wanted to do this to you” she said against his skin, while she pealed off his underwear and wrapped her hand around his rigid shaft. 

“Clarke” Bellamy moaned, watching her hand go up and down on him, torturously slow, while she smirked at him. 

Her tongue made contact with the head of his cock once pre cum leaked out of him. She used it to spread the liquid through his member, following the lines of his veins until she was at the base. With one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around him, she engulfed him into her soft mouth, swirling her tongue around and sucking faintly before leaving him, breathless and wanting more. 

The slow but entrancing torture of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth was replaced by her staying there and taking him further once his grip at her hair was getting tighter. She had closed her eyes in concentration but failed to take him fully, as he was large. Her hand covered the space she couldn’t take and when she opened her eyes it was to give the permission for him to fuck up into her mouth, which he did, sliding into the beginning of her tight throat but giving her time to retreat if she wanted. 

She didn’t, though. She just kept looking at him with selfless passion until she choked. Bellamy stopped and pulled her up by the arm to kiss her tenderly, having just figured out the look in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered, peppering kisses across her jaw. 

But she responded by kissing him eagerly, leaving no time for words. 

His heart swelled when he felt bitter tears coating his cheeks. 

“Hey” he stopped her. As much as he lifted her head by the chin, she refused to look at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, shaking her. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a killjoy” she spoke and chuckled sadly. “I just thought that maybe… I could love for both of us and feel happy. But I think I can’t do that now, it’s way too sad” 

“I thought you figured it out by now” 

“I am a person who needs to hear it to believe it” 

“Princess, I’m sorry” he hugged her, hiding her head on his chest and pulling her tight against his body. She sobbed, and he cursed himself for being suck a jerk. “What if I tell you I just need you so much? That when I think of what makes me want to keep living, you are the first reason?” Bellamy caressed her back with adoration. “I just think saying ‘I love you’ doesn’t represent what you mean to me. Maybe at the beginning it did, but now it has grown too much to be just that.”

“You sure have a way with words, don’t you?” Clarke chuckled. 

Tears still growing from her eyes freely, she finally looked back at him. This time, when they kissed again, they tasted more of joy and relief than anything. 

So he kept holding and kissing her until there was no more sobs and her lips started to trail kisses across his throat. Her groin, pressed against his thigh, was almost scorching on him, and her grinding became more insistent. 

She needed release so badly he had to pin her down so he could control the building of her orgasm. Clarke obliged not without restrains and let herself relax and close her eyes when he ventured his lips down the valley between her breasts, while his hands pealed off the last of her clothes. 

Her wet and swollen core had him soon wishing he was already inside her, spreading her open and feeling her come around him. Breathing her in while positioning his head between her legs, the urge to do this became almost unbearable, to the point it hurt to be that hard, so when he licked her folds from her clit to her entrance, tasted her sweet and salty juices and felt her whole body react to this, he was growling audibly every time his tip would brush against something, provoking him to go down on her with more urgency to make her come.

Maybe she noticed his change of behavior, because when she was about to come, knowing by the way her hips were moving, she stopped him in his tracks and pulled him up again for a searing kiss. 

“I want you now” she whispered, and not long after that he was completely buried within her, and she was coming around him so tightly he didn’t even need to move to feel she was swallowing him. Bellamy prolonged her intense orgasm with slow thrusts and watched her mind slowly give up, only to be right here in this moment. 

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re gonna kill me know” he growled, gripping her hips for support at the sensation cursing through his veins, urging him to come right then and there. 

“I’m not over yet” she replied, effortlessly sitting on the bed. 

With one glare, she gestured him to sit down next to her, which he did, quietly watching her climb on top of him, take off his t-shirt (finally) and lower herself onto him, this time slow enough so he could feel how they fit together. 

“I figured” he growled more than chuckled, unable to tear his gaze away from her and to convince himself this was actually happening. 

He had to lay on his elbows so she could have more space to lift her body up and then down, doing circular movements with her hips every time he bottomed out inside of her. Her tits bounced before him and he could only stare and grunt every time she would do something too good for him to process. 

Bellamy restrained himself to push up into her until her legs started to give up and he had to grab her hips to help her. And he would have come like that, if it wasn’t for her suggestion (or plea) to put her on her knees on the edge of the bed. 

And fuck, once the idea came to his mind, he couldn’t say no to that. He would delay his climax as much as he could if he got to take her like that. 

He handled her effortlessly out of him and to the edge of the bed, to help her roll onto her stomach, her knees keeping her ass up to his level as he entered her again, reaching deeper inside her this time. 

She looked back at him as he consciously thrusted into her, trying not to make it so desperately as he wanted to. Her look was nothing but challenging, smirking once a hard thrust was made almost unconsciously and he apologized for the intrusion. 

“Just let go, Bell… I can take it.” she murmured, pushing back at him as she gripped the sheets beneath her and braced herself for what was to come. 

Bellamy had never heard most entrancing sound than the one their wet bodies made, along with the small cries Clarke made when he fucked her senseless. 

As she seemed to like it and need it rough, she offered her arms for him to lock them behind her back and lift her body up to kiss her throat when he was reaching his climax. He had stopped caring for the noise or the bruises his hands and mouth would leave on her body, slowly reaching for her neck to press his fingertips against the juncture of it and her shoulders, telling her she was made for him when a rush of possessiveness took over him and made him come inside her with no more than an unintelligible warning only Clarke could decipher. 

“Yes” she moaned her approval, and his fingers went to her swollen clit, making her follow him and come around him one second time, in a way that had her whole body giving up. The only thing holding her once she did was his other hand around her waist.

They stayed frozen in the spot because of the intensity of both of their orgasms, Bellamy feeling how he was leaking out of her while she just trembled and gripped his arm for more support. 

He was the first one to move, when he placed one knee on the bed and just prolonged Clarke’s release, who was gripping him like a vice and panting heavily. 

“Bell” a raspy whisper came out her mouth as she brushed her lips against his while looking at him with half lidded eyes; her pupils blown wide as if she was drunk on him. 

“Wonderful, baby” Bellamy let go of her carefully, sat on the bed and invited her to lay next to him. 

Her body, sweaty and sun kissed looked wonderful under the light of the small lamp. He had only imagined her like this in his most hidden dreams, naked and smiling next to him, her hair tangled and her body exhausted because of him. 

Bellamy looked at the small window in front of them and saw one of the suns starting to rise, vanishing the stars in its way. He missed Earth one more time, and the feeling of knowing how to interpret the universe. He only wished he could’ve shared more time in it with Clarke Griffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are having a productive quarantine time! Stay home and let me know what you think of this fic :)


End file.
